indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Innocent in Death
Plot Summary The phenomenal series set in a future New York City returns as NYPSD Lt. Eve Dallas hunts for the killer of a seemingly ordinary history teacher-and uncovers some extraordinary surprises. Craig Foster's death devastated his young wife, who'd sent him to work that day with a lovingly packed lunch. It shocked his colleagues at the private school, too, and as for the ten-year-old girls who found him in his classroom in a pool of bodily fluids-they may have been traumatized for life. Eve soon determines that Foster's homemade lunch was tainted with deadly ricin, and that Mr. Foster's colleagues have some startling secrets of their own. It's Eve's job to sort it out-and discover why someone would have done this to a man who seemed so inoffensive, so pleasant . . . so innocent. Now Magdalena Percell . . . there's someone Eve can picture as a murder victim. Possibly at Eve's own hands. The slinky blonde-an old flame of her billionaire husband, Roarke-has arrived in New York, and she's anything but innocent. Roarke seems blind to Magdalena's manipulation, and he insists that the occasional lunch or business meeting with her is nothing to worry about . . . and none of Eve's business. Eve's so unnerved by the situation that she finds it hard to focus on her case. Still, she'll have to put aside her feelings, for a while at least-because another man has just turned up dead. Eve knows all too well that innocence can be a facade. Keeping that in mind may help her solve this case at last. But it may also tear apart her marriage. ''--The Penguin Group'' Map Please reference the Innocent in Death Map for locations or approximate locations of sites listed here. Timeline Approximate Story Start Date: February, 2060'''Pg. 36 "Jesus, Jesus, why is there February?" Eve demanded. "February should be eliminated altogether for the good of mankind." Chapter 1 *Start bullet points here. Use an asterisk to mark each bullet point. Sub-points use two asterisks. **Sub-Point Memorable Quotes Character List List of Main Characters Appearing in this Book *Eve Dallas *Roarke List of Secondary Characters Appearing in this Book *David Baxter *Ryan Feeney *Mavis Freestone *Nadine Furst *Leonardo *Ian McNab *Charlotte Mira *Delia Peabody *Lawrence Summerset *Troy Trueheart *Jack Whitney List of Recurring Characters Appearing in this Book *Bella Eve *Crack *Louise Dimatto *Caro Ewing *Galahad *Morris *Cher Reo *Trina *Anna Whitney List of Minor Characters Appearing in this Book *Hernando M. Bixley *Elizabeth Blackburn *Cicely Bolviar *Melodie Branch *Nurse Carin Brennan *Stella Burgess *Cora *Eric Dawson *Natalie Derrick *Sam Derrick *Eileen Ferguson *Lissette Foster *Mirri Hallywell *Quella Harmon *Franklin James *Billy Kimball *Dave Kolfax *Henry Kowoski *Angela Miles-Branch *Arnette Mosebly *Magdelana Percell *Laina Sanchez *Allika Straffo *Oliver Straffo *Rayleen Straffo *Ben Vinnemere *Hallie Wentz *Reed Williams List of Peripheral Characters Appearing in this Book *Brad Curtis *Andre Dupont *Georges Fayette *Annie Ferguson *Martin Edward Ferguson *Craig Foster *Dillon Wyatt Hadley *Jude Hadley *Lida Krump *Mitchell *Macy Pink *Detective Sherry *Trevor Straffo *Adele Versy *Callie Yost Trivia Nadine Furst's new show "Now" is launched featuring Lieutenant Eve Dallas. Other Covers Additional covers here Other Releases Footnotes Innocent in Death Category:The Novels